finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
A Brewing Nightmare
| memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | wardrobe records = | abilities = | cids missions = }} A Brewing Nightmare was a quick-play single-track Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario Players followed Vincent's somber story as it became entwined with the party's struggles to protect the Planet. Layout |classic mastery 1= x20 |elite 1=Shinra Mansion Basement |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=33 |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= |elite mastery 1= x10 x10 |classic 2=Rocket Town |classic stages 2=3 |classic stamina 2=13 |classic boss 2=Rude |classic completion 2=1,000 gil |classic first time 2= |classic mastery 2= x20 |elite 2=Rocket Town |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=40 |elite boss 2=Rude |elite completion 2=3,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x5 |classic 3=Lucrecia’s Cave |classic stages 3=3 |classic stamina 3=18 |classic completion 3=2,000 gil |classic first time 3= |classic mastery 3= x10 x20 |elite 3=Lucrecia’s Cave |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=48 |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite first time 3= |elite mastery 3= x5 x10 |classic 4=Winding Tunnel |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=28 |classic boss 4=Reno, Rude, Elena |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= |classic mastery 4= x10 |elite 4=Winding Tunnel |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=55 |elite boss 4=Reno, Rude, Elena |elite completion 4=10,000 gil |elite first time 4= x5 |elite mastery 4= x2 x5 |classic 5=Sister Ray |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=32 |classic boss 5=Hojo Helletic Hojo |classic completion 5=3,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x10 |elite 5=Sister Ray |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=59 |elite boss 5=Hojo Helletic Hojo |elite completion 5=20,000 gil |elite first time 5= |elite mastery 5= x5 x5 |elite 6=Jenova’s Curse + |elite stages 6=1 |elite stamina 6=40 |elite boss 6=Jenova∙LIFE Jenova∙DEATH |elite completion 6=30,000 gil |elite first time 6= |elite mastery 6= x2 x5 |elite 7=Turks Pride and Spirit ++ |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=20 |elite boss 7=Reno, Rude, Elena |elite completion 7=30,000 gil |elite first time 7= |elite mastery 7= x2 x10 |elite 8=Ultimate Battle +++ |elite stages 8=1 |elite stamina 8=40 |elite boss 8=Ultima Weapon |elite completion 8=60,000 gil |elite first time 8= |elite mastery 8= x4 |elite 9=Unchecked Ambitions Ultimate |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=60 |elite boss 9=Rufus, Dark Nation |elite completion 9=90,000 gil |elite first time 9= x3 |elite mastery 9= x4 |elite 10=Eternal Rest Ultimate+ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=1 |elite boss 10=Lifeform Hojo |elite completion 10=1,500 gil |elite first time 10= x3 |elite mastery 10= x4 x3 }} Trivia *This event was the first to follow a new event format: five Classic/Part 1 dungeons, five Elite/Part 2 dungeons, and all Single Plus, Double Plus, and Triple Plus battles were initially released, with more difficult battles added three days later. Aside from changes in the number and difficulty of the dungeons added three days later, this format would be the norm for Challenge Events up until The Torch Burns On. Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events